powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mask Corps
The are led by Spear Six, Satorakura. All monsters in this group are based on various bodyparts. Whenever one is killed Spear Four, Wendinu throws a Dekkamen, a special mask/boomerang that gathers whatever genetic material remains of the monster and turn him/her into a giant. Mirage Ninja Jin-Giron : An eye-inspired Chunin whose head looks like he has building on him. A master of mirages, he used an enlarged illusion of himself to gather both Hurricaneger/Gouraiger teams for Satorakura to hold at bay while he turned 1,000 people into 1,000 exclamation points to create a weapon of mass destruction. But the Rangers escaped and tracked Jin down, stealing the bomb as it was be detonated. With Sky Ninja Shurikenger's aid, HurricaneRed managed to overcome Jin's illusions before killing him with the Victory Gadget, freeing his victims. But Jin was revived/enlarged and overpowered Karakuri Giant Senpuujin and Karakuri Giant Gouraijin until Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin arrived, defeating Jin with the Spin Bee. Jin was later resurrected, only to be killed again by Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin Sword & Shield. Was used for "Madtropolis " in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Kiyonobu Suzuki. Perfume Ninja Kira-Cologne : A hand-inspired Chunin sent to use her Perfume Freeze Ninpou to turn every living thing into perfume, including Nanami Nono and Kouta Bitou. But Shurikenger, as Detective Sasuke, planted a tracking device on her, which lead him and the other ninjas to Kira's hideout. Yousuke managed to free the others, who had been captured by Kira, while Shurikenger assumed Fire Mode and destroyed her. She was revived, only to be killed by Senpuujin Hurrier & Tenkuujin with the Spin Bee. Was used for "Fragra" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Hiromi Nishikawa. Revival Ninja Vamp-Iyan : A teeth-inspired mosquito Chunin, Vampiyan was contacted by Satorakura via a cellphone in Episode 24, asked to come to Earth. The monster arrived on Earth in the next episode, after previously stating that he was busy this week. However, Vamp is about the size of a bug as he landed on Windenu's bosom upon introduction. Once on Earth, he sucked the blood out of six girls in order to perform his Revival Beam Ninpou to resurrect five Jakanja Chunin, who are invincible as long as Vampiyan lives. However, the fact he drank a sixth girl and unintentionally revived Kouta's grandmother proved to be his undoing. Windenu had to use enlarge him twice for Vamp to be the right size to overpower Senpuujin until Tenkuujin arrived and formed Tenkuu Senpuujin to kill him. Was used for "Sucker" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Mitsuaki Madono. Gravity Ninja Omo-Karu : A foot-masked cyclops Chunin, he was sent to Earth to put Gravity Stickers on people, making him able to control them with his Space Ninpou "Free Gravity" and the stronger version "Gravity Chaos". He overpowered the ninjas until Youta's friend Taishu distracted Omokaru long enough for HurricaneRed to get out and uses his DryGun to cancel Omo's Ninpo and destroy the stickers. Omo was then blasted to bits by Victory Gadget, only to be revived as a giant and be killed again by Gourai Senpuujin. Was used for "Footzilla" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Hidenari Ugaki. Lingering SummerHeat Ninja Bero-Tan : A tongue-themed Chunin in mailbox armor who came from the postal service planet. Using his Space Ninpou: Human Stamp, he licks people into stamps. This was all part of Satorakura's plan to send letters to various friends, Berotan ingesting the letters to unleashes a heatblaze to incinerate the Earth while blasting the letters safely to their destinations. He studied the Hurricanegers' moves, countering their attacks until Yousuke and Kouta work together to defeat him. But Bero is revived and uses his "Tongue Tie"/"Bero Shocker" Ninpou combination on Senpuujin until Tenkuujin arrives. Bero is then forced to puke out his victims with Senpuujin's Hundred-Hand Press before being destroyed by Tenkuu Senpuujin. Was used for "Slob Goblin" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Masato Hirano. Balloon Ninja Gomubi-Ron : An ear-inspired balloon Chunin, Gomubi lived in a faraway galaxy and arrived in a package weeks after Satorakura contacted him to save a buck. Once on the job, Gomubi force-fed humans gummy rice patties that caused them to inflate like balloons, filling up with a miasma that would spread once his victims burst. Being made of rubber, Gomubi was immune to the Goraigers' lightning attacks and other physical attacks, with Kiraimaru an exception. Once Isshuu Kasumi broke the Kiraimaru, he was able to defeat Gomubi, freeing his victims. But Gomubiron was revived a giant and was killed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Was used for "Inflatron" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Takashi Nagasako. Manzai Ninja Tsukko-Mina : A nose/clown Chunin, Tsukko is the best of Satorakura's ninjas, using comedic dialogue and hand gestures to perform his attacks. Though he overpowered the Rangers, he makes his leave with a rant of his "next stage performance". By Round two, Satorakura and Tsukko set up their two-man comedy show, "Hilarious! Satarz Talk Live", enraging the Rangers with their comedic routines so Sanderu can siphon their rage, but Kouta managed to negate Tsukko's power so he could be killed by the Victory Gadget with the space ninja's rage unsealing the Raging Arrow. Tsukko is then revived as the Tri-Condor was finally repaired and Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin destroys him. Was used for "Nosey the Clown" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Hiroyuki Muraoka. See also *Power Rangers Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger